The Inception
by BookWorm4588
Summary: This is Renesmee's Story.She has grown up now and, She is new to the world. Would she fall in love with Jacob? What's her destiny? Would it be a happy ending for Renesmee? Read on and find out.
1. The Family

_Hello Everyone! I am a super fan of the Twilight Saga. I am trying to write a sequel to Breaking Dawn. And I hope that you would like it. _

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own the copyright of the Twilight saga. And I do not intend to make a profit out of it. I am just a crazy fan, and this is just for fun. _

_After reading Breaking Dawn, I always wondered about Renesmee's story. So, I imagined a chain of events that might occur in her life._

_My story starts six years after the end of Bella's story. I am thinking of a few possible plots, but your suggestions and criticism would really help me make the story better. _

_Read on! _

**THE INCEPTION**

CHAPTER 1: The Family

I really miss mom and dad. I thought to myself. I didn't realize but I was playing with my locket absent-mindedly. My mom gifted me the locket when I was a baby before I was about to get killed. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. And I looked on my right, at the window. I could see my reflection on the window pane. I look a lot like my dad. I have his hair and skin, but I have my mom's eyes.

It has been a few months, since they moved to Hanover. They got into Dartmouth once again. They didn't want to go but Granddad assured him that it has to happen. They have to live apart from me now or later. Since then, I moved into my dad's old room in Granddad's house. Whenever I miss my parents I go to the cottage and sit by myself in my old room. At times, Jacob and I would visit Grandpa. It was a nice place where mom spent her last human years.

Just to get the melancholy out of my mind, I switched on the music system and it began playing Debussy. I shared my passion for music with my dad. He left hi entire collection for me to listen. I miss those days when he used to play the piano for me. I liked the lullaby the most. It was inspired from my mom, he once told me.

Just then, a knock on the door pulled me out of my chain of thoughts. It was Aunt Alice.

"Yes? Aunt Alice?" I asked.

"Nessie, would you like to come with me to Olympia? I thought it's time we should go shopping for the school." Aunt Alice said, enthusiastically. Shopping and Aunt Alice were like best buddies.

"Yeah, I'll come", I replied. I wasn't much of a fan of shopping. I think I got that from my mom. But I had to go, as she was shopping for me and Aunt Rosalie had gone hunting with Uncle Emmett and Grandma Esme.

I grabbed my new Dolce & Gabbana jacket. This would make Aunt Alice happy, since she had bought that one for me from her last visit to Seattle. I switched off the music system and I followed Aunt Alice to the Living room. Granddad and Uncle Jasper were watching television in the living room. They turned around before we appeared, they obviously had heard us coming down.

"So? On your way shopping, huh!", Granddad stated. Everyone knew Aunt Alice so well. It was always a chore going out on shopping with her. She would take eons to shop and then she shops almost for an entire county.

Uncle Jasper must have guessed what I was thinking. Just when Aunt Alice wasn't looking his way, he mouthed, "She won't be a trouble today. Even, she wants to return early."

"And why is that?", I whispered.

"Oh, You will know", he answered, fighting a smile.

"Have a nice time!", Granddad exclaimed.

"Yeah, we will", Aunt Alice replied. I waved at them. She led me to the garage.

"Which one are we driving today? The old Porsche or your new Bugatti?", I asked uninterested.

"Is it a question to ask? Of course, the Bugatti. The newer, the better", she replied looking at me in indignation.

Aunt Alice got into the driver's seat of her new red Bugatti. She got it as a present after she and Uncle Jasper finished their college at Yale.

She opened the door at the passenger's seat and I got in. I drove the car past the woods and now we were on the highway.

"Aunt Alice? I was wondering about me going to the school", I said.

"And?", she persuaded.

I pursed my lips and then I said," I haven't talked to Jacob about it. I mean, he's my best friend and he has a right to know".

"Oh, he is okay with it. Actually, he talked to Edward about it and he supports your father's decision", she replied, giving me a quick glance.

"That's cool." But, I still wanted to talk to Jacob. It was the first time he had been away from me. And it bothered me in a way.

With Aunt Alice at the driver's seat, we reached Olympia within an hour or so. The next hour went by, while she bought a chic Prada backpack for me. I wondered how long will it last considering my carelessness. She walked through many shops, buying some clothes for me. I gave her my inputs every now and then. I wanted to blend in and I didn't want to look like a model from the runway. We found a book shop where we bought my books. When we were done, it was around six in the evening. She took me to a restaurant, where I grabbed a hotdog. Being a vampire's daughter, my diet primarily consisted of animal blood. But on practice, I could also eat normal human food. I finished my hotdog and we got in the car.

"So what's the hurry in returning home?", I asked, sounding disinterested.

"There's no hurry. Why? Do you want something else?"

"No, I just remembered Uncle Jasper saying something about you wanting to come home early."

"Oh, yes. It's just that Rose wants me to redo her wardrobe."

I was even more suspicious than I was before. "Oh, I see". I let it drop.

Just when Aunt Alice began to drive, my cell phone rang from the pocket of my jacket. I fished it out and saw Jacob's name flashing on it. I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?", he said in his raspy voice.

"I am just on my way home. I am out shopping with Aunt Alice in Olympia", I replied.

"Okay. So, all set to go to school?"

"Yeah, I am. I miss you. When will you be back?", I asked. I heard a throaty laugh.

"I'll be back by this Sunday. Rachel and Paul are giving me a hard time already. You know I just can't stand him. I miss you too", he replied. Rachel was an Economics professor at the Washington State University. Jacob was dragged to Pullman by Paul and Billy to visit her there.

"Ok. I'll see you then. Say hi to Rachel, Paul and Billy"

"Yeah, I will," he hung up.

We arrived home and Aunt Alice parked her car in the garage. We walked to the living room. Just then, I realized that Mom and Dad were standing on my either side.

"Don't forget that unlike you guys, I do have a heart", I gasped.

"Yes, I know. But you are as immortal as we are," Mom retorted.

"I am so glad to see you here. I have been missing you so much", I beamed.

"I know, sweetheart. I missed you too", she said. Then she looked at me sideways, she added, "Hey, you are almost two inches taller than me. Wow".

"Love you, dear. How on earth did you believe that we won't see you before you joined the high school?", he said incredulously. "Well, that reminds me of the gift we have got for you", Dad added.

"That gift has little to do with me", Mom pointed out. "I wanted to give you something that you'd really like. Books would have been perfect. But your dad said that this has to be special, and I relented", she added.

"Besides, she has read most of the books that the English and American literature has to offer. Would you come with me now, so that I can show you the gift?", Dad persuaded.

I nodded. He led me to the door and at the entrance stood my gift. It was a red Mercedes convertible. At that first sight, I loved it.

"Honey, it's nothing ostentatious. And your mother approved it too", my dad said in persuasion.

"Dad, it's amazing. I loved it", I squeaked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful", Aunt Alice added. I just forgot that the others were still there, when we were so lost in our little reunion.

Just a few weeks ago, Uncle Jasper had got my birth-certificate and my other documents fabricated by J. Jenks in Seattle. Mom had warned Uncle Jasper on the phone not to scare him again. My story to the public was the same one, which my dad had formulated a few years ago. I was supposed to be Edward Cullen's niece. My father, Edward Cullen's brother died with his wife in a car accident. I grew up in Minnesota with my parents before they died. Five years ago, when the Cullens found me, Edward Cullen adopted me.

It was night when my parents kissed me good night and left for the cottage. I didn't realize when I fell asleep. The next morning was sunny bright. Aunt Alice wanted to go out on a picnic at the clearing. The hours drifted with my happy family around. The idea of a picnic was a bit different for a vampire family. My dad played the guitar and sung his favorite songs, with everybody singing along. Mom arm wrestled with Uncle Emmett and lost twice out of three. Dad reminded her that she was no more a newborn. We then, ran along the Mount Rainier. I camped with Grandma Esme, while the others hunted. As I grew up, I wasn't comfortable with the idea of hunting. Also, I had an alternative, so I chose the human way. It was something Granddad would have done, if he were at my place. All the time, I wondered what Jacob was doing. He was easy to be with. Later in the evening, I went with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to see off my parents at the Port Angeles airport.

When we got home, Aunt Rose had cooked dinner for me. She knew exactly what I liked. I really loved her grilled chicken with mushroom sauce. I must say, I have a great family and they baby me too much. But, honestly I love it. I am really lucky to have them. I was tired after the hiking, so I excused myself and I went into my room. I changed my clothes and I sat on my bed, not sure what to do. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to sleep. My family was once human. And a few of them still are. Grand Dad once told me about their existence and the existence of the vulnerable ones, the humans. The humans I knew, like Grandpa and Sue knew somewhat about my truth. So, getting to know those humans who were oblivious about our existence would be difficult. Either I might hurt someone or I might do something to make them suspicious. I would have to learn to blend in. A low groaning sound broke my train of thoughts. And there he was, sitting beside me on the bed. He wore a beige linen shirt and an old pair of jeans.

"Jacob! You came." I almost shouted in surprise.

"Of course, I did. Once I stepped into Forks, I had to meet you." He said matter-of-factly. I smiled and I said, "I am glad."

He appraised me for a few seconds and said, "What are you worried about? You'll be great in school. A schmuck like me can handle it, so why can't you?" I touched his cheeks with my hands, and I thought about all the things I was thinking about before he came. He smiled and said, "You know you wouldn't hurt anyone. And I haven't met anyone who doesn't like you. So stop worrying in vain."

I couldn't help but smile. Jacob was my best friend. He would say all the right things at the right time. "Okay. I won't." I surrendered.

"I think I should go now. Your father knows that I am here, but he really doesn't like the idea."

"But you would never hurt me. Why does he object to you being here?" I replied puzzled.

To this, he pursed his lips fighting a smile. He just said, "I will see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good Night." And then, he disappeared through the window in a fraction of seconds.

_Forgive me if I made any mistakes. But do point them out. I am writing a piece of fiction for the first time. I am looking forward to read the reviews. Tell me if I should write the next chapter. I do have a plot in mind._


	2. The First Contact

_Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. Sorry for the delay. I couldn't get my ideas straight, so I didn't write for a few days. _

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer. And I am writing just for fun._

The First Contact

When I woke up in the morning, I couldn't help but feel excited about the upcoming day. Even though, it was all murky outside, I felt warm and hopeful.

I had a nice warm shower, and I dressed up in a white cashmere top and a pair of jeans. I looked in the mirror and noticed that my wet hair looked straight. I was more used to my ringlets. I looked a little different now. I fetched my bag and scurried past the staircase.

Granddad had already gone to the hospital. He always started his day a little earlier than the other doctors. I admired his passion towards his work. I heard the television in living room, and I guessed that Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett might be watching a baseball game.

Grandma Esme was probably waiting for me at the table. She had prepared my breakfast, and she was talking to Aunt Rose about their next trip to Seattle. They sat facing each other at the table. Their heads had already turned when I approached the dinning table.

"Good Morning, dear. How did you sleep last night?" Grandma Esme asked.

"I slept well, thank you." I answered, smiling.

"Here, we have made you some breakfast. You shouldn't go to school without having some food." Aunt Rose handed me a dish with some scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, mushrooms and baked beans. Then, she slid in a glass of milk towards me.

"Hmm. Sure, it looks good." I was full, by the time I could finish it all. I chugged down the milk.

"That was really good."—I looked at my watch—"I think I should go now. It's my first day, so I shouldn't be late." I explained, picking up my bag.

"All the best, my dear." Esme got off the chair, walked towards me and kissed my forehead.

"Have a good day, sweetie. Don't mind the people if they stare at you. They do not mean to be rude." Aunt Rose gave me a half hug.

I frowned at her ill-humor, and then I shrugged. As I turned to the living area, I saw the rest of my family gathered in front of me, all of them smiling.

"So, all set to go?" Uncle Jasper stepped a foot forward and wrapped my shoulders with his left arm.

"Yeah. Almost." I looked around disappointed at not finding Jacob anywhere around.

"Good luck then." He replied, patting my back slightly.

"And, please don't fall in love with a human, like your father did. And if you want to, find someone as clumsy as Bella. Your mother was fun, when she was human." Uncle Emmett came closer and playfully punched on my arm. Ow. That hurt.

I shook my head and stuck out my tongue at him. "Oh, don't tease the kid, Emmett." Aunt Alice gave him a mock disparaging look and then, she looked at me and said, "Any one will do"—and she smiled.

I scowled and I gave her a dirty look. I tried to walk past them dramatically. But, she stopped me in the middle.

"Come on, we were just kidding. Have a great day. And wait, what are you wearing? It's your first day and you are wearing this? It's good that I thought of keeping you new Valentino jacket on the seat of your car. Please wear that. And have a great day." She kissed cheek and she pulled off the jacket which hung on my arm.

I nodded uncertainly, and walked to the garage. I pulled out the keys from my bag and unlocked my car. I got in the driver's seat and I found a red jacket lying on the passenger's seat. I grudgingly wore the jacket.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you today?" Jacob called from somewhere behind the car. I stuck my head out of the window, looking for him. He was leaning on the wall of the garage, and smiling unevenly. He wore a grey shirt and a pair of cargos. His long legs looked even longer in this attire.

"Jake, thank god you came. Last night, you said you'd come and then, in the morning, I thought you wouldn't show up."

"That would never happen. Mind if I accompany you to the school." He got in the passenger's seat before I could answer. That's so Jake; arrogant and impulsive, yet so adorable. I put the key at the ignition and the engine wheezed. I drove past the woods.

When we were at the highway, I looked up at Jacob. He was looking out of the window. "If you are here, then who's at the garage?" I asked, just to break the silence.

Jake and Quil had opened their own garage in the reservation. It was popular, as it was cheaper than the Dowlings. I wanted to ask him why don't, they want to go to college. But he would withdraw the topic, as always, by saying, whatever is in Forks, is enough for them.

"Quil is taking my place today. And I'll do his shift in the evening". He replied, without looking away from where he was looking.

"Okay." I let it drop. It wasn't difficult to find the school; built with the same maroon-colored bricks. And then, there was a huge sign, displaying Forks High School in huge letters. There were only a few cars parked across the driveway. I found a good place to park the car.

"So, have a good time at school. Go paint the town red." He flushed, his russet skin looked a little more red—"I shouldn't have said that, since you are half vampire. What I meant was – have a good time."

I smiled. "Yes. I will ." I stepped out and grabbed my bag. By the time, he was out too. He was looking at me, intently.

"You can go back to La Push now. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Wait." – And then I realized something. – " How would you go back? You can take my car." I offered him the keys.

He chuckled and shook his head disbelievingly, "I can run. Why do you always forget that I am a werewolf? Besides, Leah is coming to pick me. You go ahead."

"Okay. If, you insist." I shrugged.

I waved at him and, I started towards the office. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was a small office. It had a little waiting area, carpeted in dull orange fabric. There was one long counter in the center of the room; behind which there several desks.

I went to the first desk. A large red-haired woman looked up at me. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You must be Renesmee Cullen." She said. And I wondered why it was so apparent to her.

I nodded and replied, "Yes, I am." I felt, that she was going to talk more but, she might have thought that it might really hurt my feelings if she said something about my allegedly dead parents.

"Here's your schedule and a map to the school. Or do you want me to show you around?" She asked with hopeful expression. Wow. That was sweet. I shook my head and smiled.

"That's really nice of you to ask me. But I won't trouble you with this. I'll find my way. Thanks for asking." I replied, hoping that she didn't feel offended.

She looked dejected but she smiled back and said, " Hope you like it here". No harm done_,_ I thought. I nodded and I walked out.

I opened schedule, I had World History now in building three. I opened the map now, and I found all the places where I would have classes during the day. I walked towards the building three, and I saw a few girls in front of me going in the same building. One of them was pale, small pointy nose and auburn hair. The other was way taller than her, darker in complexion and her hair were strawberry blonde.

I found my class; there were a few kids already in the class. When I walked in, I kind of felt all eyes on me. Did I grow horns on my head? I ignored them and I handed the slip to Mr. Ervin. I took the vacant seat at the second row. There were still ten minutes for the class to start. I took out the books from my bag. I looked around and I noticed the two girls I saw before sitting on a seat diagonal to mine. I tried not to overhear their conversation, which was predominantly about me.

Just then, a girl came up to me and said, " Hey, can I sit with you? I hope no one's sitting here. You see, all the places are full" – She asked, hesitating. She had tied up her black hair into a pony tail. Her beautiful golden-caramel skin would have stood out, if she wasn't wearing those big ugly spectacles.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. She took the seat beside me. "I am Renesmee. You can call me Nessie."

"Skye Herrera". She held out her hand. As I shook her hand, she gasped, "Are you Renesmee Cullen? Dr. Cullen's Grand daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me." I guessed that the whole town might be talking about my "arrival", and the unfortunate demise of my parents.

"Oh, I should have known. Nice car, you have." She said, uninterested.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Mr. Gellar started the class, and that ended our conversation. We studied the Paleolithic Era. The next class I had was Algebra I, so I hurried to the building two. I had no problem in finding the lower hall. I gave the slip to Ms Deford and found a seat beside a geeky lean boy. I liked math, and I was good at it too. I tried not to show off. The rest of the day went in a flurry. I had Science with Mr. Hunter.

Since we didn't have an Art teacher, Mr. Lewis taught Pre Calculus and took two continuous classes. Then I went for PE in building four, where my partner was that same geeky thin boy. He never talked to me, but I could see him glancing in my direction every now and then. What's with him, I wondered. I came to know after some time that his name was Kevin.

I had English in the last class, in building three again. As I entered the class, I found Skye waving in my direction from a corner. I handed the slip to Mr. Mason; he let me go after that. I went towards where Skye was sitting. And, I took the seat beside her.

"So, how was your day?" I asked her to break the ice.

"Um. Ok, till now. I hope it start raining. Right now, my truck is not in a good condition to make it back to La Push." She smiled uncertainly, and gazed out of the window.

"Wow. You live in La Push. My friends live there too. You know Jacob Black or Seth Clearwater?"

"No, I didn't have many friends there." She looked at me and then opened her book rapidly.

"Okay." That's strange, I thought. But, I let it drop.

As the bell rang, I gathered my books and tucked them in my bag. Skye excused herself, saying she had to hurry, as it was drizzling now.

I rushed to my car, but I was partially wet, when I got in. I started the engine, and I thought that it wasn't a bad day. And I didn't think of hurting anyone. Not even once. I made my way to home. I found my self smiling when I saw myself in the rearview mirror. School was cool.


	3. New Beginnings

_Please review the chapter and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks for the earlier reviews._

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I am not doing this for any profit._

**New Beginnings**

The next morning, I reached school on time. When I got off the car, I saw two girls leaning against the Ford parked next to my car. The girl on the right had a short hair-do with bright pink streaks on her originally blonde hair. The other girl, a red-head had bangs on her forehead which accentuated her grey eyes.

When they were gaping at me, I didn't know what to say. So, I just said, "Hi". They didn't answer for a minute, and then the blonde asked, "Is it a Valentino from the Winter Collection?", pointing at my jacket. Wow. I didn't expect fashionistas roaming around in Forks.

I deliberated, "I guess so."

To which, their faces lit up. The red-head said, "Wow. But it hasn't come to stores yet. How did you get it?"

"Oh, my aunt got it shipped from Italy." I replied honestly. I didn't know if I should have lied here.

They gawked even bigger at this. After a minute, they recollected themselves. The blonde said, "Um, I am Robin. And, she is Amanda." She pointed to her friend.

"Renesmee. It was nice to meet you." I replied.

"Nice to meet you too." Amanda exclaimed.

"Alright then, I'll see you later. I am getting late for the class."

"Sure". They squeaked in unison.

I had Economics in the building three, so I found my way to the class. As I entered the class, I noticed Skye sitting in the first row, skimming through her book. I took the seat next to her. She didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Hi." I wondered, what was wrong with her.

"Hey." She didn't even look up.

Before I could say another word, the class began. Mr. Abel taught Macroeconomics. He asked a question to Skye, but she was apparently oblivious to what was going around. I whispered the answer, and she repeated it to Mr. Abel. Okay, so this girl had her mind preoccupied with something, and Economics wasn't that thing right now.

I didn't try to force a conversation throughout the class. I had a lab in Biology II later. I was disappointed when I was paired with Amanda, the red-head whom I met in the morning. She was elated, and couldn't stop blabbering about how fabulous my fashion sense was, until the class began. She would surely get along with Aunt Alice, I thought.

We had to make slides of the different permanent tissues in plants. Amanda let me do the lab all by my own. I finished it before anyone else, which left a lot of time to talk.

"So, are you new in town?", she asked interested.

"No. Actually, I was home schooled after my parents died." – I felt like stabbing myself every time I said that – "until recently."

"Oh," was all she could say. I probably made her feel awkward.

"You've been here for a while, I suppose." I changed the topic.

"Yeah, I was born here. My mom run's a boutique in Port Angeles. I stay with my dad, he owns the Dowling's." She said it in a matter-of-fact manner.

And, then the bell rang. I got up and gathered my books into a stack.

"So, since you don't know anyone here, will you join us at the lunch?", she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, plus she didn't seem like any of the mean pretty girls from some girly movie.

I had government and Algebra II in the next two classes. I didn't find either of my admirers anywhere there. At lunch, when I entered the cafeteria, I found both of them waiting for me, at a table on the left side of the hall. They smiled at me. I smiled back, picked up a tray and took a piece of pizza, a bowl full of spaghetti with meat balls and a glass full of milkshake.

I took a chair beside Amanda. I saw Skye entering the cafeteria. I tried not to look at her. I still couldn't find a good reason why she was acting weird in the morning. One thing was sure, she didn't like me. I wasn't going to force my company on her.

She obtained her tray of food; she came up to my table and asked me, "Can I join you guys?"

I was taken aback for a second. Before I could answer, Robin lashed at her, "Of course not, weirdo! You have no place here." Amanda was as stunned as I was.

Skye was surely hurt, and I felt bad for her. I got up and said, "Well, I would like to sit with you. Let's go over there." I pointed at a vacant table nearby. Robin's jaw dropped. Amanda looked at me, her expression hasn't changed much.

Skye followed me and sat on the chair, in front of me. She didn't speak a word.

"Just ignore them." I didn't know how else to make her feel better.

She nodded, and replied, "I am didn't mean to ignore you this morning. I am sorry for that."

"You are forgiven. If something is bothering you, then you can tell me. That is, if you want to. There is no pressure." I said, genuinely wanting to help.

"Um, I guess I can tell you. But I don't know what you will think about me if I confide in you." She measured her words.

"Don't worry about that. Just go on." I persuaded her.

Before Skye could utter another word, someone called my name and I turned around.

"Renesmee, listen, I am really sorry about what Robin said to your friend." Amanda nudged Robin a little nearer to us.

Robin unwillingly stepped forward, and she studied Skye face for a minute. Skye raised her eyebrows, waiting for Robin to speak.

"Look, I know I was rude, but I didn't want to hurt you, and I am sorry for what I said. But seriously, you need some grooming. I mean, look at your glasses. They are hideous" Amanda cleared her throat; Robin paused and she gave Amanda a puzzled look. Amanda just shook her head. Skye rolled her eyes. I was fighting a smile all this while. And then she continued, "I can help you in this department, if you want me too." Robin was still staring at Skye searchingly.

"I'll think about it." Skye replied glumly. I was surprised at this. How can one apology mend things between people? I assumed that the past was left behind by either of them.

When the bell rang, Skye stood up and said to me, "Let's go. We have English now."

I nodded, and the two followed us. We were already late for the class, so we took the seats whichever were empty. After the class Skye and Amanda took off to attend Calculus.

Robin had PE with me, so we walked to the Gym. After changing into Gym clothes, she grudgingly walked to her gym partner, a rotund blond boy. We had to play tennis doubles again. I was surprised when my partner, Kevin smiled at me before we began the game. Most of the time, I covered up for him; I had sharper reflexes. We won all three games. When the game ended, he came up to me. He deliberated for sometime, and then he said, "Hey, I am Kevin. You play quite well."

"Thanks. You play well too." I replied.

"Well, then – I'll see you around". He said grinning. I guess I should get used to the small talk.

"Yeah, sure." I breathed, turning to the changing room.

I drove my car through the main road, and then something on my mind made me hault at the shoulder of the road. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket, and speed dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" , greeted a gruff masculine voice.

"Jake?", I asked, though I already knew it was him.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?", he called cheerfully. I hated it when he called me kid.

"Um, good. Actually I was hoping to talk to you after school yesterday. Were you busy?" I tried not to sound pushy.

"Uh, yeah, I was a little busy. Quil had to go out of the town for a while. So I had to look after the garage on my own. What is it that you want to talk about? Is anything wrong?", he asked, his voice now distraught.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that we don't spend time together that often. I really miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too. Um, hey can we talk later? I am actually in the middle of something." He asked distracted.

"Sure, sure." And then, there was silence on the line.

That's not like him. He never behaved in this way before. He would leave his most important work even if I needed someone to baby-sit me. Even, if there were so many people around, he would volunteer to look after me. Then, I thought maybe I was being unreasonable. He has his own life, besides now I am a grown up. I don't need anyone to look after me. I tuned on the radio, it was a Pink Floyd song. I increased the volume, in an effort to push all the thoughts out of mind.

As I got out of the car, when I reached home, my cell phone rang. It should be Jake. He said he'd talk to me later. I pressed the green button and pushed the phone to my ear.

"Jake?" I inquired earnestly.

"No, its your mom."

"Oh, I was talking to him half an hour back. He was busy, so he said he'd call back."

"Maybe, then he's busy and he'd talk to you when he gets time. Anyway, sweetheart how's school? Do you like it? Did you make any friends?" She asked worried, probably remembering her first time in school.

"School is good. Yeah, I liked school. It's all new to me. And yes, I did make a couple of friends, Skye, Amanda, Kevin and Robin. They are very nice to me." I replied, trying to appease her.

"That's really good. That school has a special place in my heart. That's where I met your Dad. I am glad that you like it, or else you can move to Hanover with us anytime. You know we miss you." She'd persuaded me to move to Hanover every time she'd talk to me. She either missed me too much or she felt guilty of leaving me here, or maybe both.

"I know what it means to you. I like it very much here."- I enunciated, hoping that she'd stop bringing it up again. –" Yeah, and I miss you both a lot."

"Hey, your daddy wants to talk to you". And, she handed the phone to dad.

"Hey, how's my little girl?" A smooth baritone replaced my mom's voice.

"Hey, dad. I am fine. How are you guys doing?" I missed him a lot. Whenever I missed him, I'd play his piano; the same symphony he used to play for me when I was small.

"Honey, we are doing well. We don't like to leave you alone over there. Are you sure you don't want to come and stay with us here?" He asked hoping I would change my mind.

"I miss you Dad, but I think we had had this talk before. I don't want to leave Forks, and that is final." I snapped.

"Whoa, you have your mom's temper." He breathed. I could imagine mom rolling her eyes. "Okay, if you do not want this, then I would not ask you again."

"Dad, I just reached home. And I am really hungry. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Love you. Bye." And I hung up the phone.

The next day Kevin and his two friends joined our table at lunch. One of them, Jim had glossy black hair with bangs of various lengths in the front. Later, I realized the other guy, who had a dark complexion was Sean. He was lean and was taller than almost all the kids. All the animosity between the girls was gone. Skye was planning to get a pair of contact lens this weekend. And, none other than Robin was going with her to help her out. It was fun to watch their new found camaraderie. Skye did not get a chance to tell me what she was about to tell me yesterday. I thought of calling her, but then I felt it was better if I let her decide when she feels like talking to me about it again.

Things with Jacob were getting weirder. He never had time to meet me. And whenever, I would go over to La Push, he would very conveniently, have to go out of Forks. Whenever I called him, we would exchange the usual pleasantries, talk for another minute or so, and then he would find some or the other reason to hang up on me. I could imagine all bad things that were worrying him. But that's not the Jake I knew, he has always been carefree, at the worst times. He wasn't as upset when the Italian vampires were out at our doorstep to kill us. I asked him, if it has to do anything with Billy or Seth or anybody that I know. He would just deny it saying that I was the one imagining things. I decided that I couldn't put my mind to rest until I get to meet him. And I have to find a way to do so.

_Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. _


	4. The Revelation

_Thanks for the earlier reviews. Please review this chapter too, whether you like it or not._

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer. And there is no copyright infringement involved._

**The Revelation**

I got up an hour early this morning. I wanted seriously to do some damage control. My life relies on what I was going to do today. It was still too early to go to La Push. Still, I dressed up and tried not to think what I was going to say to Jacob. I ought to be spontaneous. I hopped in the car and drove all the way to La Push. Just when I parked my car at the beach, I sent a message on Jacob's cell phone. _I am waiting for you at the beach. Come soon._ I was absentmindedly playing with my bracelet. I noticed the tiny wolf made of silver wire. It was so beautiful, it looked so strong. Just like my Jacob. He had gifted it to me once. A keepsake. Thinking about Jake always made me feel warm. I always felt protected when I was with him. When he looked at me, I felt like I was the only important thing in the world for him. A smile appeared on my face when I thought about him. I so hated it when I couldn't see him. Distress flooded through me. I never realized how and why, my train of thoughts was always channeled towards Jacob. When I was small, he was someone I looked up to. He was like an older brother. But now, he was more of a friend to me. His scent, woody, like musk, soothed my senses. His russet skin, his perfectly contoured body made my heart flutter. One thing was sure, I was attracted to him. Who wouldn't find him physically attractive? But was I in love with him? I had him in my mind all the time. And I can not imagine life without him. Aren't these the signs of love? Well, I am in love with him for sure. He was the core to my existence.

What if he was in love with someone else? Was that the reason why he couldn't spend enough time with me? The mere thought made my mind numb with pain. I never had to share Jacob with anyone. If he really had a girlfriend, then he should have told me directly! I decided to confront him, right here, right now. If he is with someone else, I'll deal with it. It's not his fault that I am in love with him. He has a right to be with whoever he wants. I would not let him know my feelings for him. I would first hear him out. Then, I will decide how much to give out.

I was blankly staring at the waves come and go. I could feel the cold breeze against the bare skin of my arms. I needed Jacob badly. I was so cold that I needed him like oxygen. I felt cold and lonely from the inside. I wasn't cold in the literal sense. My skin was always warmer than the humans. Another similarity, I thought. I somehow knew that I was made for Jacob. Then why can't he see that? Maybe he never saw me in that light. He had seen me grow up. And so, maybe that was the reason why he never felt about me the way I did.

My phone started ringing, all of a sudden, pulling me out of my little place in my mind which was big enough to occupy only me and Jacob. The phone was buzzing fretfully. It irritated me. Who could that be, I thought. I pushed the phone to my ear as I saw Jacob's name flickering on it.

"Hey!" I managed a gasp.

"Um, listen, I can't come to the beach. I am in Canada right now. What are you doing there anyway? What's wrong?" He said it all in almost a single breath.

"What are you doing in Canada? No, nothing's wrong here. I just wanted to meet you. So I came over." I was waiting impatiently for him to reply.

"Okay. You almost gave me an attack, although, it's really difficult for a werewolf to have an attack." I heard a throaty laugh on the other end. That vexed me even more.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing there? Is everything alright?" I wondered what on earth would make him run to Canada, that too without telling me before going there. Or was he lying to me? But he has never lied to me before. No, he can't be was lying.

"Well, it's nothing serious. It's just a tiny problem with the wolves which needed sorting. I'll explain it to you when I get there. Don't worry everything is alright." And, before I could frame another question, there was silence on the line.

I stood there on the beach for sometime. I didn't know what to make of it. Okay, so it has something to do with the wolves. And I was worrying in vain. He was really worried about his pack. He was the alpha of his pack, so it's his responsibility to keep things in order. I think my confrontation has to wait for a while. I guess I'll have to learn to share him with his pack. The wolves need to learn to behave. Jake can't go running behind them every time they take off. I wasn't sure if it was Leah. She was a very level- minded person now. She has gotten over Sam after all. Who was it then? Were they fighting? I have to stop worrying, I thought to myself. And, anyway Jacob told me that everything was alright.

I drove home, and saw Aunt Alice working on her yellow Porsche, with its hood up. When I got off the car, she rose up and looked at me curiously. "So, went for a little drive? Gosh, it really irks me. I can never tell what you are up to."

I smiled at her. I was glad that she could never keep tabs on me. "Yeah, I just went in the woods for fresh air."

She didn't seem to believe me, but then she didn't press any further. She nodded, and got back to what she was doing before.

I had plenty of time for getting ready for the school. So, I walked to the cottage where my mom and dad lived before they moved to Hanover. I seriously needed some distractions. The little cottage where I spent some years of my childhood was a place out of a fairytale. I had special memories of us together here – mom, dad, me and Jacob. There's no place here where I could just forget about him for a while. I opened the door and stepped inside. It wasn't changed even a bit; the same pastel yellow wallpapers on the wall, the fireplace, everything made me feel nostalgic. I walked towards where my room used to be. When I moved out a year ago, mom decided to make a little library there. I have read most of her books; I glanced over the book volumes. I remembered the time when mom used to read to me at night. I liked Shakespeare more than any other fairy tales. I found a little closet where I kept my toys before. I opened its door, expecting to find some more books. But I saw some boxes stacked up one above another. I pulled out the box which was at the top, and set it down. I started turning over the things inside the box, only to find some clothes. I found "Old clothes" written on the one side of the box. I felt stupid rummaging up my mother's belongings. Just when I was about to keep it back, a little book fell from the top of the box I was holding. I kept the box on its place, and knelt down to pick the book. It was bound with dark brown leather, with the year 2006 embossed on it. Curiosity got the best of me. It was a diary. I know, reading someone else's diary was improper. But, it most certainly was my mom's diary when she was human. I turned the cover around and on the first page, I found "**Bella Swan**" written on the left hand side, in an untidy scroll. I was curious about my mom's human life. I tucked it in the pocket of my jacket, which I was holding in my hand. I looked at my watch, and I realized that I had around ten minutes to get ready. So I shut the door of the closet, and ran out of the cottage. I decided to read the diary after the school.

Fifteen minutes later, I was on my way to the school. As I walking through the passage to my class, I found Amanda busy reading something on the notice board. When I came closer to her, I said "Hi" to her. She turned around, smiled and said, "Hey. I was just reading about the new drama club in our school" – pointing at the flyer she was just reading – "I was wondering if you'd like to join the club with me. I am good at singing, and there's no one else I know who wants to join. So what do you think?" She looked at me with those pleading eyes.

"But I can't sing." I hesitated. The truth was, I didn't want to sing.

"Well, you can try acting. Besides, you are pretty. Who cares if you can't act?" She was pushing hard. I didn't know what to say.

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh, come on. You don't have an art teacher. So, you can go to drama at that time. See, it's at the same time." She coerced. Somebody has studied my time-table diligently. I smiled. If I am being forced to enter this drama club then I would like to do something I really like.

"Okay, but I'll play the piano. I mean, let's see if they take me for a pianist." I surrendered.

"You can a play a piano. Cool. I tried learning it when I was small. But then I gave up." She was beaming now. I was glad she was happy.

I had World history today, so I excused myself and ran to my class. Mr. Ervin had started the class, he gestured me to enter the class as soon as he saw me. He didn't want to be disturbed as he was in the middle of explaining the causes of the European Renaissance.

I entered noiselessly and took the seat beside Skye. I wondered why she'd taken a seat in the last row. She always liked to sit in the front row.

I took out my books, and noticed Skye scribbling something on her notebook. Maybe she was taking notes. I concentrated on what Mr. Ervin's lecture. I felt something poking my arm. I looked sideways and found Skye trying to slide a piece of sheet surreptitiously towards me. I took the sheet.

Remember that day, when you were asking me if I knew Seth or Jacob Black?

I looked at her curiously and nodded. She took the sheet back and began scribbling again. I paid attention to Mr. Ervin while she was writing. Then she slid the sheet in my direction again.

Well, I know both of them. It's just that I kind of like Seth Clearwater. That's what I always wanted to tell you.

I threw her a surprised look, and gave the sheet back to her.

I don't understand. What's the problem here? Seth is a nice guy. I wrote on my sheet and showed it to her. She looked at me scornfully and began scrawling again.

To me, he is not. He's been really mean to me. I couldn't stand it anymore. That's why I even changed the school. She wrote. Seth has just joined the rez high school again. I never thought he could be such a nuisance.

Ok, I think we should talk after the class. I wrote back. She nodded and tucked her sheet back in her folder.

Mr. Ervin ended the class five minutes before time. I waited for the other kids to go out. I turned to Skye, "So, tell me."

She shook her head and said, "I liked Seth. I still am crazy about him. Maybe even I am in love with him. But he has been rude to me ever since I was a little girl. He doesn't like me, I am sure of that. How could I bear to around a person whom I love, who in turn, hates me?" she sighed and then continued, "I thought if I entered this school, I could stay away from me."

I was surprised with the sudden rush of words. "Maybe I could talk to him, he is a good friend." I offered.

Her eyes widened with anxiety. "No, don't. It's not of any use. He won't listen anyway. Besides, he might another reason to hate me.

I gave a little nod. Maybe, I shouldn't meddle in someone else's business, I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it was the same Seth I have always known. Seth has always been like a brother to me. A good person with the purest of minds, as Dad would put it. And if Dad had a good opinion about him, then no one has any reason to doubt him.

At the Algebra I class, I sat beside Kevin as usual. He was easy to be with. He didn't like small talk either. So, he kept mum for most of the time.

Mr. Hunter paired me and Amanda for the science project, for which we had top make a project report on Crustaceans by the next week. As soon as the class ended, she dragged me to the lower hall at the building five for the drama auditions. The singing auditions were already started when we reached. We registered our names at the desk on the entrance, and Amanda ran to the group which were about to give the singing auditions. The girl on desk, a brunette with green colored specks all over her hair, sent me to the opposite site in the hall. There were a few musical instruments kept in the corner of the huge hall. I noticed an acoustic guitar kept beside an old harp. And at the centre was an old shabby piano, T. Gilbert & Co. etched on its one side; definitely an antique. I sat on one of the few chairs kept near the instruments, waiting for someone to come.

An old lady entered the hall followed by a few kids and I stood up. Ms. Carlton introduced herself as our drama teacher. She asked each one of us which instrument we can play. A blonde girl with a messy pony tail started playing a guitar. She played a Taylor Swift number. She wasn't bad, but there were a few flaws. Ms. Carlton looked impressed. She said, "Alright Mary, you are in." After a few people it was my turn. She told me to go ahead and play the piano. I sat on the stool. I didn't know which piece to play, so I decided to play the one which I had played recently. I began playing Debussy's Arabesque #1. I could feel the piano keys moving gradually under my finger tips. Listening to a piano play always made me feel calm and pleasant. I didn't realize how long I played. But when I finished playing, every person in the hall was staring at me with no expression on their faces. I looked at Ms. Carlton perplexed. She blinked once and the said, "Oh dear. That was great. Where did you learn playing a piano? What else can you play?"

I hesitated. I never thought it was such a big deal. "I had a private tutor back in Minnesota. I can play a few compositions by Bach and Chopin." I didn't mention that I also knew all the compositions by Beethoven, Mozart and Schumann.

"You know you should go to Julliard when you grow up. And do I have to tell you now? You are in, my dear." She beamed at me. Then, she turned to the rest of the kids and said, "Okay now, who's next?" And the auditions continued.

Julliard. I never thought about it. I'll think about it later, I thought to myself. After the auditions ended, Ms. Carlton announced, "Those of you who are selected, would have to come to school every Saturday at 10 in the morning. The rest of you can try in the next semester."

I found Amanda smiling ear to ear. Apparently she got in too. We went to the cafeteria. Amanda couldn't stop telling everyone how great her audition was.

Mr. Lewis took a test in Pre Calculus. It was pretty easy. I took all the time in the world to finish the test, at a slow human speed. The bell rang sometime after I submitted my paper.

Gym was boring, we had to sit back and listen to Coach Clapp. He explained to us the rules of basketball.

After the gym ended, I realized that I was tired. Too many things happened in a single day. The diary can wait some more time, I thought.


End file.
